Sonja and Ty Cache 3
Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *7:39 Jaillox RIG *Where were we? (BTW can you update the cache? ) *7:40 Rigbybestie1510 Hold on and yes. *9:39 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, can we get him today? Wait, never mind... neither of us can move... Well... uh... you want to watch TV? • 9:40 Jaillox Well, duh! *grabs the remote* *7:41 Jaillox Well, duh! *grabs the remote* *turns it on* What should we watch? *scrolling through channel* *changes channel to Thomas and the Magic Railroad, causing Di' to grunt with contentment* I think he wants to watch this.... *7:43 Rigbybestie1510 Thomas? Those trains give me nightmares... *hides under blanket* *7:45 Jaillox *sigh* *he turns it up* *it's just started, and has Diesel 10 rushing through the station (dun ask how I know what happens* *Di' starts crying, because Diesel scares him* Aww... Don't cry, buddy... Buddy... it's ok... *he picks him up, and is rubbing his back, trying to calm him down* *7:47 Rigbybestie1510 See? He agrees with me... those trains are horrifying... *7:47 Jaillox *it shows Thomas again, and he stops crying* *Wait, wait, wait... he'd have to be a miracle baby to watch the TV... he would barely be able to open his eyes... *7:47 Rigbybestie1510 Oh. *DAMN YOU REAL-LIFE RP *7:49 Jaillox None of that happened... *Well, duh! *grabs the remote* *turns it on* What should we watch? *scrolling through channel* *7:50 Rigbybestie1510 SPONGEBOB *thinking* NO! He'll think you're 5-years-old! Err... uhh... I mean, I want to watch... NO, SCREW YOU THOUGHTS! I WANT TO WATCH SPONGEBOB! *7:51 Jaillox Meh. I'm fine with whatever. *changes to Nickelodeon* OH DOG IT'S THE NEW SPONGEBOB *7:51 Rigbybestie1510 GAAAAAAAAAAAH TURN IT IT BURNS IT BURNS US *7:51 Jaillox *changes it to the shopping channel* AHH SHOPPING *7:52 Rigbybestie1510 EVEN WORSE *7:52 Jaillox *changes it to the Weather Channel* AHH WEATH-wait... *Look... *points at screen* It's saying a bad thunderstorm's gonna move through here soon... *7:53 Rigbybestie1510 T-thunderstorm? *thinking* Oh Dog... he's going to know I'm STILL afraid of thunder... I'm just like John and Ted... >< *7:54 Jaillox *sees screen* Oh, dog... there's TORNADO warnings for nearby counties... *voice breaks* This is bad... *7:54 Rigbybestie1510 Tornado? Oh Dog... well, luckily, it won't come here... *7:55 Jaillox I hope not... But, we have to protect Di' if it does... *thunder starts crashing outside* Oh, dog... the storm's here... *wind starts blowing, and a flower pot breaks through the window, letting the wind and rain in* Oh, shit... *he sounds really scared* *7:57 Rigbybestie1510 *yelps* *crawls under bed with Di'* *7:58 Jaillox *he crawls under with her* Hopefully we'll be fine... Wrap your leg around the bedpost... *7:59 Rigbybestie1510 *wraps leg around bedpost* Oh Dog... we're gonna die... *7:59 Jaillox No, we're not... *he hugs her, as a tree branch flies in and smashes the TV* *This is so weird... 5 minutes ago... it was so sunny... *tornado sirens are heard in the distance* Oh, shit... *he hugs her and Di' tighter* *8:00 Rigbybestie1510 Wha-what is that? *8:02 Jaillox The tornado sirens... *he hugs her tighter* *8:02 Rigbybestie1510 But... we never had a tornado here before... oh Dog... I haven't been so scared my whole life... *hugs him and starts crying* *8:04 Jaillox It's ok... Just hold on... *he hugs her and Di' even tighter* *Di' is crying loudly* *car tire breaks through the wall, as Ty feels funny* W-what's going o-*he gets sucked into the wind* *8:06 Rigbybestie1510 TY!!! Oh Dog... he's going to die! *hugs both Di's tightly* Oh Dog... Oh Dog... Oh Dog... how am I going to help him? *8:07 Jaillox *he gets hit in the head with a rock, and is swept away, but falls safely on a stray mattress, unknown to Sonja* *Di' continues to cry loudly* *8:09 Rigbybestie1510 Shh... it's okay... well, not really... but, it's okay... Mommy and Older Di'angelo are here... Oh Dog... I'm going to have to raise him by myself... Di' going to be JUST... LIKE... ME... *8:10 Jaillox *he is still crying, since the wind is bothering his ears* *8:12 Rigbybestie1510 *crawls from under the bed* Oh Dog... I can't go down the stairs like this... *crawls over the stairs with both Di's* I gotta get down these SOMEHOW... *8:13 Jaillox *the wind is still blowing, as the bed gets ripped up, and crashes through the roof* *all of her plushies get picked up by the wind* *8:16 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I'm glad I moved from there... NO! MY BABIES! They're all going to be EVERYWHERE after this is over... Sigh, at least I got both Di's... *goes down stairs slowly, so she won't trip* Dog... where are going to go NOW? *8:17 Jaillox *the refrigerator gets ripped free from the wall, and flies towards Sonja* *8:20 Rigbybestie1510 *ducks, then moves out of the way* We need a basement in here... *runs down hallway in opposite direction* *8:20 Jaillox *it crashes into the wall behind them, as the hall closet door flies open, but not off it's hinges* *Di' is crying like mad, and thrashing around in Sonja's arms* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *8:28 Rigbybestie1510 It's okay... it's okay... I'll find somewhere safe for us soon... *walks past closet before the door flies off* Crap... I don't know WHERE we can go and it's not dangerous... *8:29 Jaillox *the wind slowly dies down a little bit* *8:31 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Thank Dog... it's stopping a bit... *sits down* *keeps trying to comfort Di'* · You are now away. · 8:36 Jaillox *he continues to cry and wail, since he's partially hungry* · *his stomach rumbles, and he continues to cry* · You are no longer away. · 8:37 Rigbybestie1510 Do you really need to eat at a time like this? · 8:39 Jaillox *he cries harder, as the wind stops completely* *a loud thump is heard upstairs, as all of Sonja's stuffies fall back to the floor, most unharmed, with the exceptions of a few cuts or dirt spots* · 8:41 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... *starts feeding him* *winces every once in a while* · 8:41 Jaillox *he calms down, and eventually falls asleep, dripping milk out of his mouth* · *after about an hour, a weak knock is heard on the door* · You are now away. · You are no longer away. · 8:47 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog... I hope it's not Sharon... *goes over to door* *opens it* · 8:48 Jaillox *Ty is standing there, looking weak and in pain* S-sonja... you're alright... *he hugs her, then collapses in her arms* · You are now away. · You are no longer away. · 8:55 Rigbybestie1510 Ty? You're alive! *cries tears of joy* Lemme get you in the living room... *drags him in the living room* Crap, the sofa got flipped over... · 8:57 Jaillox *he's breathing heavily* L-lemme help... *he tries to flip it over, but can't* Crap... I'm too weak... *he coughs up some blood* At least you two are ok... *he hugs Sonja and Di' tightly* · 8:59 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... we almost died a couple times, tho'... and all my plushies are GONE... · 9:00 Jaillox Oh, dog... I'm sorry... *he hugs her* · M-maybe we should go upstairs, and see the damage... · You are now away. · You are no longer away. · 9:07 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... *gets up* I feel awful... · 9:07 Jaillox I'm sorry... *he hugs her* I can't believe that this happened to us... *is dragging self up stairs using railing* · 9:10 Rigbybestie1510 I know... but, at least our house wasn't COMPLETELY destroyed... · 9:11 Jaillox Yeah... *he gets up to the room, and sees the stuffies* Are you seeing what I'm seeing?! · 9:13 Rigbybestie1510 MY BABIES! *tries to hug them, but has Di' in her arms* Uhh... *gives Ty Di' * *grabs a bunch of them and hugs them* I thought I lost you all... *cries tears of joy* · 9:15 Jaillox *Di' wakes up and plays with Ty's hair* Aww... hey, buddy... I missed you... *he falls over into a pile of the stuffies, while Di' is still playing with his hair* Aww... Ow... stop that... Ow... OWOWOWOW GET HIM OFF SONAJ · *SONJA · 9:17 Rigbybestie1510 NICKI SONAJ Oh Dog NO · 9:17 Jaillox · 9:18 Rigbybestie1510 *pulls Di' off* Aww... you're a little troublemaker, aren't you? · 9:18 Jaillox *Di' pulls out a handful of Ty's hair when he is pulled off* Damn... *rubs head* · I'm so glad you two are ok... *he hugs her and Di', then falls over again, with her on top of him* *he then kisses her repeatedly* · 9:21 Rigbybestie1510 Sorry... Oh my Dog, I'm so glad they're all here... Oh Dog... where's the other Di' at? I musta dropped him somewhere... I'm glad you're okay... I thought you DIED... *hugs him and cries* · 9:21 Jaillox I thought YOU had died... *he strokes her hair* It's ok... I'm here... alive... *he kisses her forehead* · L-lemme go look for him... *he crawls downstairs* · *he searches, and finds Di', looking very messy, but ok* *he grabs him, and crawls back upstairs slowly* · I-I found him... *hands him to Sonja, but the other Di' grabs him just before Sonja can grab it* *Di' (baby) hugs Di' (plushie) · You are now away. · Ty: Aww... he likes him... *Di' (baby) is petting Di's (plushie) fur* · You are no longer away. · 9:32 Rigbybestie1510 Thank you for finding him... And... I see Di' likes his older brother... *tries not to get upset over him playing with him* · 9:33 Jaillox *Di' (baby) sticks di's (plushie) in his mouth and slobbers all over it* · 9:37 Rigbybestie1510 *eye twitches* *starts hyperventilating* Don't hurt him... he's just a baby... he doesn't know any better... · 9:38 Jaillox S-sonja... Don't... *he holds her arm to prevent her from hurting him* *Di'(baby) is throwing Di' (plushie) around, watching the blurs of the colors* · 9:39 Rigbybestie1510 *starts getting angry* Control yourself, Sonja... control yourself... · Rigbybestie1510 *starts getting angry* Control yourself, Sonja... control yourself... · 9:40 Jaillox Sonja, please... he's just a baby... *Di' (baby) accidentally pulls Di's (plushie) head off* · Ty: Oh, shit... you dun gone and done it now, boy... · You are now away. · test · You are no longer away. · 10:01 Rigbybestie1510 *gets furious* THAT'S IT YOU CAUSE ME PAIN FOR 9 MONTHS YOU CAUSE ME PAIN WHEN YOU EAT NOW YOU HURT MY DI'ANGELO?! You're DEAD! · 10:01 Jaillox Ty: Sonja, no! *he tries to hold her back* · 10:03 Rigbybestie1510 I'M JUST GOING TO SHAKE HIM FOR A BIT! · 10:03 Jaillox NO! *he grabs her arm* YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT HIM · HE'S A BABY · You are now away. · You are no longer away. · 10:12 Rigbybestie1510 Fine... then, why don't I help him take a NAP?! *gets pillow* · 10:14 Jaillox SONJA! NO! *he smacks the pillow out of her hand* HE IS YOUR SON! YOUR TENDER, LOVING SON! WE LOVE HIM! We can't live without him... · *he gives Sonja a big-eyed, sad look* · *he = the baby · You are now away. · You are no longer away. · 10:27 Rigbybestie1510 Sigh... I guess I could sew Di's head back on later... But, he's lucky I love him... anyone else would be DEAD right now... If wanted to rip someone's head off, why didn't he just do it to Westley? #EverybodyHatesWestley · 10:28 Jaillox Well, he wanted to play with Di'... *the baby is holding both parts in his hand, then he starts crying, and tries to smoosh them back together* · Ty: Aww... don't cry, Di'... *he picks him up, and tries to calm him down* Shh... that's it... *he rubs his back* *he takes the Di' pieces out of Di's hand, and gives them to Sonja* It's ok, buddy... *his stomach rumbles, then he starts crying again* Wow... he's a hungry little thing... *gives him to Sonja* · 10:32 Rigbybestie1510 *she has a hard time look at Di' in two pieces like that* Oh Dog... *rolls eyes* NOT AGAIN I AM NOT FEEDING HIM AGAIN He's going to drink from a bottle like I had to. · 10:33 Jaillox *he looks at his Mommy sadly, then continues to cry* · 10:35 Rigbybestie1510 Darn my guilty conscience... *starts feeding him* · 10:37 Jaillox *he stops crying, and occasionally burps slightly* D'aww... I promise... after all THIS *motions to destroyed bedroom* is fixed, I'll go out and buy formula for him... *he kisses her cheek* · Jaillox has left the chat. · You are now away. · Jaillox has joined the chat. · 10:42 Jaillox I love you, Sonje... *he kisses her repeatedly* · You are no longer away. · 10:44 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, too... *winces with him eating* I'm sure no one else had to go through this... >< · 10:45 Jaillox Sonje, everyone does... *he kisses her cheek again* Unless they want to deprive their children of the nutrients they need... · 10:48 Rigbybestie1510 Do I look like I'm deprived of anything? But, fine, I'll feed him like this... It hurts like heck, tho'... · 10:49 Jaillox Oh, it won't hurt after a few days... *he lays down in the stuffie pile* Come on... lay with me... *he pats the pile* · *Di' (baby) it grunting in happiness* · You are now away. · *Di' eventually falls asleep, letting milk drip out of his mouth* · You are no longer away. · 11:14 Rigbybestie1510 *lays down with him in the pile* I don't like being a parent, you know... I liked bothering my mom... making her do everything for me... now, my son's doing the same thing to me... Oh. She did wish for this to happen to me if I ever had a kid... Well, luckily he won't grow up and be like me... All infanticidial and stuff... Sometimes... I feel like I'm going to grow up and be like my mom... I mean... look at how many times I tried to kill my own son... I shouldn't even be allowed to raise him... · 11:16 Jaillox Sonje... don't say that... you're the best person TO raise him... You love him, and he loves you... You just get territorial over your stuff sometimes... he didn't mean to rip Di's head off... he didn't know any better... · 11:19 Rigbybestie1510 He doesn't love me... I tried to kill him too many times... I became my mom ALREADY... · 11:21 Jaillox Sonje... please... *he kisses her forehead* Of course he loves you... *Di' wakes up, and he wants to be held by his mommy* See? He loves you! · You are now away. · *he opens his eyes for the first time, and he looks at his Mommy with happiness, love, and excitement* · test · You are no longer away. · 11:32 Rigbybestie1510 Sigh... *picks him up and cuddles him* You realize normally, I don't like babies for ANYTHING... But, Di's too precious and sweet... and adorable... and lovable... to hate... Gah... I've become such a girl lately... >< It burns... Next I'm going to like glitter and skirts and slumber parties... · 11:33 Jaillox *Di' lays his head on her chest, trying to get into a comfy position* *he suddenly spits up all over her* · 11:36 Rigbybestie1510 *tries not to get mad* He... he didn't mean it... *hyperventilates* He DIDN'T mean it... · 11:37 Jaillox *he gives her an "I'm sowwy Mommy" look* · Jaillox *he gives her an "I'm sowwy Mommy" look* · *he makes up for it by projectile peeing into Ty's face* Ty: W-what's he-*gets sprayed by pee* OH DOG THIS IS DISGUSTING · 11:41 Rigbybestie1510 *thinking about shaking him* NO NO, I CAN'T He's just a baby... Oh Dog... I wouldn't last a MINUTE in jail... Not a MINUTE... Not over a baby... Oh Dog... all the RAPE... *stifles laughter at Ty getting peed on* · 11:42 Jaillox *he finally stops peeing* *Ty is shaking with anger* You're SO lucky I love you, little man... *he pokes Di's nose, causing him to sneeze* D'awww... · * · You are now away. · *Di' is having fun being held by Mommy* · You are now away. · *Di' is having fun being held by Mommy* · *he suddenly starts turning red, as he's pooping his diaper* *he has a -ish grin on his face* · You are no longer away. · 11:52 Rigbybestie1510 Why does he like me so much? I wished him dead so many times... Dog, if ANYTHING he should hate me to death! Oh... Oh Dog... I understand myself now... My mom didn't like showing me affection or gratitude for things... Yet, I loved her anyway and tried to do anything to make her happy. Well, most of the time anyways... Eww... I'm not changing his diaper... I almost threw up the last time I was NEAR a dirty diaper... *hands him to Ty* · · 11:54 Jaillox *sigh* Fine... *he changes his diaper* Oh, dog... what the hell did you eat? *looking at Sonja* *he throws the diaper away, and sets Di' back down with his mom* *he is laying in her lap, playing with her fingers, and grabbing them, and occasionally sticking them in his mouth*